The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An existing electrical connector comprises an insulating body, a plurality of terminals and a plurality of solder posts. Each terminal is provided with a retaining portion; and each solder post is provided with a base and a fixing portion extending upwards from the base, each base is semispherical, and each fixing portion is cylindrical and stably and fixedly retained by the retaining portion. During assembling, each base is generally clamped through a clamp and assembled into the corresponding retaining portion from bottom to top; since the bases are semispherical, the clamp makes contact with the outer surfaces of the bases when the bases are clamped by the clamp to be assembled into the retaining portions; since the outer surfaces of the bases are arc, the contact force, for clamping the outer surfaces of the bases, of the clamp is nonuniform, and therefore relative displacement between the clamp and the outer surfaces of the bases is prone to occurring, that is, the bases are prone to sliding in the clamp, and during assembling, the solder posts are prone to falling off from the clamp.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.